Burgess G. Zass
Burgess G. Zass (バージェス・G・サャス, Bājesu G. Zasu), nicknamed "Champion" (チャンピオン, Chanpion), is the helmsman and captain of the first ship of the Blackbeard Pirates. He often proclaims himself a champion and challenges random people to battle him to prove that he is stronger. Appearance :Voice Actor: Phil Parsons (English), Tetsu Inada (Japanese) Burgess G. Zass is a big, muscular man, with a broad upperbody and a thin lowerbody in comparison. He has curly light violet hair reaching down to his shoulders, and always wears a dark brown mask, with orange decorations on it, covering the upper part of his face, but revealing his eyes and his nose. He appears to be based on Mexican wrestlers, as both his name and face mask are Spanish in origin. His birthday is December 25th. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip He wears a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of white pants with ruffles coming from the base then reaching up to his knees; he also wears black bands tied around both elbows. Burgess also appears to be always wearing a championship belt, a belt which wrestlers only obtain from winning many matches or to show that they are extremely skilled in wrestling. It is unknown if Burgess obtained this belt from his mastery in wrestling or if its just there for his wrestler appearance. After the Timeskip Burgess has grown a beard after the time skip and has become even more muscular. While at Corrida Colosseum, Burgess dons the traditional gladiator attire of sandals and a loincloth, as well as his trademark belt. In addition, his right arm is armored, with his shoulder being covered by a plate shoulder guard, all held in place by a harness across his chest. He also wears a pair of black gloves. When he first entered the Colosseum as Mr. Store (ミスター・ストア, Misutā Sutoa), he was wearing a paper bag mask which has eyeholes in it and the name "Store" written sideways on the forehead. Gallery File:Burgess_ts-character.png|Burgess after 2-year timeskip. Personality Burgess is brutish and ogre-like, though is also very loud and overbearing. He seems to be overconfident, as he climbed buildings and challenged random people in Jaya, proclaiming himself as the Champion. He also appears to have an intense love of combat, wanting to test his skills out on anyone he finds. He has a much more serious nature than his captain, as he scolded Blackbeard for laughing when they lost the Straw Hat Pirates. According to himself, he is attached to the crew's raft. Burgess' signature laugh is "Wiiihahaha!" Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Ogre Van **Q Doc **Stronger **Raffit Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers Burgess possesses incredible physical strength, showcased when he ripped an entire hotel off its foundation and threw it at Ace across a great distance while jumping high to reach his target. He managed to defeat every challenger he fought in Mock Town with ease and won the A Block of the Corrida Colosseum battle royale "within seconds" all without getting so much as a scratch on him. During the battle of Navyford, he was seen using two pistols against Whitebeard. He possesses incredible endurance as demonstrated when he took a direct hit from Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwave in his Buddha form but not suffering much damage. History Past Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Burgess and the entire crew attacked Drum Island and forced the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Thriller Bark Saga Major Battles * Burgess G. Zass and Van Augur vs. Ace D. Portgaz (Stopped) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Magellan (Lost) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Newgate Ward (Won'') * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku (''Interrupted) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates (Won) * Burgess G. Zass vs. Corrida Colosseum Group A ('Won) Filler Battles * Burgess G. Zass vs. Monkey D. Garp Trivia & References *His name is the same as that of the real life pirate, Samuel Burgess. *His birthday is on Christmas Day, a reference to "Jesus", a phonetic pronunciation of his sub name, "G. Zass". External Links * Lucha Libre - Wikipedia article on the Mexican wrestling style that Burgess uses. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators